Caníbales
by CassLawliet
Summary: Hikari tiene la oportunidad de su vida y esa es trabajar como asistente principal en la gran corporación farmacéutica Uchiha, al servicio del presidente de dicho imperio, Madara. Ni Madara ni sus sobrinos pasan por alto su belleza y es cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba que ella es detone en la más cruel de las venganzas. UchihasxOC [Lemon]
1. Prólogo

" _Hikari..._ "

El ambiente olía a vainilla y desinfectante. El piso se sentía frío bajo sus rodillas desnudas y un estremecimiento le recorrió la piel pero aún así se quedó quieta donde estaba.

" _Preciosa...inclínate_ "

Ella obedeció y puso sus manos sobre la superficie de madera, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que se le escapara por la boca, sentía la mirada fija de su compañero frente a ella y la del hombre que en ese momento estaba acariciando su trasero. Tenía dedos suaves y largos, recorrían sin impedimentos la nívea piel femenina y se detenían entre sus muslos, donde acariciaba sutilmente.

La joven dió un gemido tímido y se estremeció. Una mano del joven frente a Hikari tomó los mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado de su peinado y se los colocó detrás de la oreja, para luego tomarla dulcemente de la barbilla y hacer que ella levantara solo un poco la mirada. Los intensos ojos oscuros de su compañero la paralizaron durante unos segundos, el deseo que se reflejaba en ellos amenazaba con dejarla sin aire y las sensaciones que el otro hombre estaban generando en su cuerpo desnudo al acariciar cada zona sensible sólo ayudaron a que su respiración se acelerara y temblara de necesidad.

No podía creer como un deseo podía volverse algo tan carnal.

Percibió las manos de su amante recorrer la parte interna de su muslo, sus dedos estaban húmedos y tibios y eso solo sirvió para hacerla sollozar ante la ansiedad. Las manos separaron suavemente las piernas de la muchacha y ella cerró los ojos.

" _No...mírame"_ lo escuchó susurrar a su compañero mientras la presión en su entrada aumentaba.

Hikari volvió a abrirlos, sosteniendo esa mirada que la excitaba y la intimidaba a la vez. Las manos fuertes la tomaron por sus costados y la hizo levantar sus caderas, el aire frío recorriendo su intimidad humedecida la hizo vibrar. La respiración de su amante le rozaba la piel cuando se inclinó a besar la piel tersa y sensible de su espalda, ella se arqueó en respuesta y en ese momento, lo sintió deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un jadeo y cerró las manos en un acto reflejo. El placer le recorrió la médula como una descarga eléctrica que destrozó su sistema nervioso, su amante se abría paso lentamente en sus entrañas, acariciando cada palmo de piel a su disposición.

Su compañero sonrió satisfecho y acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos mientras ella sostenía su mirada como podía.

" _¿Te gusta?"_ Preguntó. Hikari asintió y regalo otro gemido al sentirlo salir y entrar nuevamente con una exquisita lentitud. _"Eso es preciosa...sientelo."_

La joven sollozó de placer, perdida en el placer de las caricias y el delicioso vaivén.

-Sa...Sasuke- susurró en un gemido ahogado.

Estuvo a punto de gritar ante la penetración profunda y brutal que le dió su amante y se mordió el labio para evitar perder el control. Las manos inquietas la tomaron por sus pequeños pechos redondos y tiraron de ella, quien se dejó llevar y su espalda húmeda y caliente por el sudor se pegó al pecho de su amante quien comenzó a darle besos demandantes a su cuello, acariciando los pezones erguidos y sensibles, arrancándole jadeos incontrolables.

" _¿Qué hay de mí?_ " _-_ la voz de su amante le recorrió la oreja, grave, ronca, deseosa.

Hikari se aferró a los brazos fuertes que la sostenían, no muy segura de si sus piernas podían mantenerse en sus rodillas ante las oleadas de placer que la recorrían. Una mano comenzó a bajar por su vientre y bajó de manera lenta, enloquecedora hacia abajo; más abajo a medida que los golpes en su interior se volvían más urgentes.

Sasuke sonreía al verla mientras se quitaba el saco de su uniforme escolar, tirándolo a un lado y comenzaba a desabotonar las mangas de su camisa, para arremangarse.

Hikari temblaba violentamente con cada estocada, sentía en su cuerpo el anuncio desesperado de una liberación, los dedos de su amante acariciaban un punto que la hacía sollozar en una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis. No quería que parara, no quería que se detuviera jamás.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recorrió con sus dedos los cabellos grises y suaves de su amante, sintió su respiración errática, sus gemidos. Él llevaba puesta su camisa pero ella podía percibir el calor, el pecho recio contra su espalda y los brazos fuertes. Gritò sobrecogida por las sensaciones, estaba en su límite, agarró con fuerza los cabellos de su amante y comenzó a moverse con èl, tratando de acortar el inaguantable momento en que se separaba para luego volverla a llenar. Lo escucho gruñir contra su oreja y acelerar el ritmo.

Lo sintió a Sasuke acercarse a ellos, Hikari estaba perdida entre las oleadas de placer que la dejaban al borde del llanto. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse y lo encontró frente a ella, arrodillado y sus ojos grises la volvieron a paralizar.

" _Cuando Kakashi Sensei termine contigo, sigo yo._ "

Hikari descansó su cabeza en su amante, lo sintió morderle el hombro y ella volvió a sumergirse en el placer animal.

Era su cumpleaños número 16.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hikari siempre había sido una jovencita callada.

No era cuestión de carácter sino de educación. Su familia era prestigiosa y de costumbres muy estrictas; como se dirían ahora " _demasiado arcaicas_ ". El protocolo era importante al igual que una buena reputación; un buen nombre permitía mantener lazos con clientes poderosos y las cuentas bancarias llenas. Como única hija de Shizuka Youkai, dueño del imperio farmacéutico más importante de Konoha, permanecer con su boquita cerrada y un bonito rostro indiferente era la mejor manera de lidiar con la gente que los Youkai solían frecuentar.

Y vaya que Hikari era bonita. De facciones suaves y dulces, labios pequeños, ojos de un profundo dorado bajo largas pestañas; sus mejillas eran rellenas, sanas y de pómulos altos. Tenía una manera sutil de moverse, como si fuera frágil, delicada, danzando en cada paso que daba. No era de extrañarse que todo el mundo la mirara, ser el centro de atención a donde sea que fuera, como el sol iluminando un campo en el invierno. Era deseada, anhelada, prohibida.

Su familia veía eso y no tardaron en aprovecharlo.

Eran gente de negocios después de todo; y Hikari tuvo que aprender a manejar ese carácter y transformar su personalidad desde pequeña. Cuando cumplió los quince años, como era de esperarse, sus padres comenzaron con la tortuosa insistencia de su necesidad de encontrarle un buen candidato.

Hikari comprendió que no tenía ni voz ni voto en todo eso así que permaneció como lo acostumbrado; su boquita cerrada y su mirada tranquila. A pesar de sus intentos, el dolor en su pecho no parecía querer disminuir y las voces furiosas en su cabeza apenas la dejaban concentrarse en su expresión imperturbable. Esa verdad de saber que era sólo un negocio más, otro arreglo entre terceros.

Porqué lo permitía, esa no era la clase de pregunta que Hikari entendería; ella había sido criada de esa manera. Sus instintos humanos eran sutilmente ignorados al igual que sus necesidades espirituales, afectivas. La pregunta más adecuada sería: ¿Por qué a pesar de los esfuerzos de su familia Hikari no podía evitar sentir que todo lo que le habían dicho estaba mal?

Y la respuesta podía basarse en algo muy lógico y eso era pues que ella era humana. Pero todo eso dolía mucho más, Hikari supo. Pronto su rostro a veces lloraba en las cenas familiares, a veces Hikari no podía dormir, ni comer ni hablar. Escuchaba a sus padres decir que ella podría tolerar un esposo mayor, porque de todos modos viviría entre lujos como los que todas las mujeres deseaban.

Fue la primera vez en la que pensó en suicidarse.

Lo intentó varias veces, todas y cada una de ellas fue perfectamente borrado de la memoria de la familia y de los allegados. Hikari seguía siendo una buena niña, pronto sería la esposa de algún hombre importante y eso la haría mucho más feliz, más buena, más dócil.

Hikari pensó que ni siquiera le permitirían morir a su manera, así que se rindió. Hasta que llegó él.

Para ser exactos, lo primero que llegó fueron sus impulsos; adolescentes y urgentes, a los catorce años Hikari observaba a los chicos de su escuela con otros ojos. Cada vez que la miraban algo en ella se retorcía deliciosamente como algo prohibido, algo que tenía que ocultar. Que sus padres no supieran de esas pulsaciones en ella era algo que le daba cierta esperanza porque era algo suyo, algo que ellos no podían manipular ni dictaminar; de modo que los disfrutaba así como lo hacía con las miradas deseosas que los varones le daban en los pasillos.

Era otro tipo de poder que ella no había conocido nunca hasta ese momento y lo adoraba.

Desde Neji Hyuga hasta el hiperquinético Naruto Uzumaki, su número de pretendientes en la escuela crecía constantemente, pero ella pronto se vió deseando la atención de uno solo: Sasuke Uchiha.

Quizás fuera por su seriedad o su manera de ser, por momentos le hacía acordar mucho a ella y sin embargo podía ver sus semejanzas en otro pequeño detalle: sus ojos. Eran oscuros como el carbón y de una intensa mirada pero al igual que los de ella, podía notar el fuego en sus ojos.

Sasuke era un joven de pocas palabras pero eso no molestaba a la joven. Ambos eran personas muy tranquilas y quizás ese había sido el motivo por el cual fue tan fácil para ellos volverse más y más íntimos.

Ella recordaba algunas veces la primera vez que él la había besado. Había sido cuando salían de ver una película juntos y podría decirse que lo había estado esperando en algún momento de ese día. Sasuke sólo había chasqueado la lengua y se inclinó para besarla sin decir ni una palabra. Hikari se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la calidez del contacto, su pecho apretado por sensaciones que no había sentido nunca antes.

Ambos tenían quince años en ese entonces.

Aún así no podría decirse que estuvieran saliendo oficialmente, incluso teniendo en cuenta de que los padres de la joven habían aprobado la relación, ya que Sasuke era el heredero de la empresa de abogados Uchiha. Pero simplemente ninguno de los dos aún habían puesto un título a su vínculo. Había días en los que Sasuke no la besaba a pesar de que ella internamente ansiaba recibir alguna caricia afectiva de su parte. Pero por mucho que lo deseara Hikari comprendía los tiempos del joven y como la buena niña Youkai que era, ningún reproche escapaba de sus labios.

Hasta que un día mientras ambos salían de la escuela a la que asistían, Sasuke la tomó con fuerza del cuello y chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Hikari cerró con fuerza sus ojos, en parte por el dolor que le produjo y también porque había pedido por ese contacto hacia semanas por parte de él.

Aunque esa vez era diferente, ella pudo notarlo, el beso era más intenso, los labios de Sasuke eran mucho más hambrientos y recorrían toda la extensión de los suaves y pequeños labios de ella. Hikari apretó involuntariamente sus manos en la chaqueta del uniforme masculino cuando notó la humedad cálida de la lengua de Sasuke presionando contra sus labios en busca de más.

-Abre tu boca- pidió él; sus labios aún pegados a los de ella y casi en un susurro.

Ella obedeció a sus palabras, los pulgares de Sasuke acariciando su quijada mientras se adentraba en el sabor de su boca, gruñendo casi imperceptiblemente ante la nueva frontera que era para él, la boca de la inexperta Hikari.

Ella se sintió súbitamente mareada por las sensaciones. Una mezcla peculiar de vergüenza y excitación corría por sus venas a medida que lo dejaba avanzar con el beso.

Estaba de más decir que todo esto era nuevo para ella, una chica que sólo había compartido su tiempo con Sasuke y no vió sentido alguno en temer lo que sucedía. Él era su novio ¿Verdad? él podía hacerlo.

Sasuke se separó de Hikari súbitamente y ella se sintió agradecida por un momento; no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba respirar. A pesar de la falta de contacto, él seguía sosteniéndola firmemente y no abandonaba su mirada. Hikari sabía que debía estar tremendamente roja.

Lo quería, que repitiera ese contacto; tan íntimo, tan extraño pero que le hacía sentir los pies débiles y el cuerpo en llamas.

-Solo yo voy a besarte así- dijo él, la advertencia en cada letra.

Hikari, deseosa por más, asintió.

Curiosamente, Sasuke no fué el primer hombre al que ella se entregó. Pero él lo había presenciado todo; ávido de cada pequeño detalle que ella podía ofrecerle mientras otro hombre la follaba. Le había dicho que Kakashi Hatake, uno de los profesores más queridos de la preparatoria a la que ambos asistían, sería el más indicado para tener su virginidad.

Hikari confiaba en Sasuke, también en su profesor. No necesitó mucho tiempo para convencerse de que prefería elegir al hombre con quien quería compartir esa experiencia antes que dejar que sus padres lo hicieran.

Fué un acto de rebeldía a sus costumbres, a su honor y familia. Había emancipado su cuerpo entregándose a dos hombres que la deseaban y sin necesitar del permiso de nadie.

Se sintió bien, se sintió increíble y disfrutó cada segundo de eso.

Había sido una combinación de brutalidad y euforia y Hikari descubrió que pronto se volvería adicta a esa sensación, encontrando un extraño estado de comodidad con eso. Ninguno de los dos la maltrató, ninguno de los dos la hizo sentir como un objeto. Ella era una diosa entre ambos, su cuerpo lograba que el adulto más respetado de su escuela se volviera un animal deseoso de su calidez y convertía al imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha en un joven hambriento por cada ligero sonido que ella le regalaba.

Era algo fascinante descubrir, luego de una vida de apariencias y cuidados, los excesos humanos libertinos que siempre desencadenaban en la muerte. Hikari se vió consumida por ese remolino de sensaciones que había sido su encuentro con su novio y el aparentemente perfecto e incorruptible Kakashi Hatake.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los peligros que estos caminos evidenciaban ante ella, no dudó ni un segundo en caminarlos. Para una niña rica y protegida como la joven Youkai, perder su virginidad de una manera tan obscena, erótica y pecaminosa, se sentía como el sabor de la victoria.

Los encuentros se repitieron con menos frecuencia de las que ella había deseado pero eran mejor que nada. A veces sólo era Sasuke, a veces él observaba como Kakashi Sensei la hacía gritar de puro placer, pero siempre estaba allí, para mostrar que era de él.

Hikari aprendió a ser la mujer que el Uchiha deseaba que fuera lejos de la fachada Youkai. Ella era la respetada señorita de la familia, de notas excelentes y sonrisa amable. Pero si algo era verdad, era que ella jamás llevaba sus bragas puestas debajo de su uniforme escolar.

Era una de las reglas de Sasuke.

Y su vida transcurría en una constante metamorfosis. Entre las fluctuaciones de una vida recatada, aplicada y ajena a sus deseos y la vida de una mujer libre entre los escondites de su propia, calamitosa necesidad de Sasuke.

Y vivía, adorada y sedienta de todo lo que pudiera experimentar en sus cortos años de llevada adolescencia. Hikari sabía que era hermosa, que era todo lo que su madre no había sido, que podría conseguir con su cuerpo los favores que sus padres tanto anhelaban del mundo y sus hombres.

Aún así no era feliz, era jodidamente desgraciada y estaba perdida en la vorágine de sus vidas paralelas, indecisas. Pero aún así vivía, aferrada a los sentidos de su existencia como si esa fuese la prueba suficiente de que valía la pena estar allí; bebía de esa pequeña copa de esperanza todos los días para sonreír tontamente en sociedad, a veces se emborrachaba de esa copa en los labios de sus amantes.

Porque los tenía, a ambos; a Kakashi con permisos de Sasuke, a Sasuke porque era su derecho. A Hikari a veces le daba igual mientras la hicieran sentir.

Le aterraba lo absurdamente corta que era la vida, con esa clase de temor propia en los jóvenes. Los años le parecían cortos y la muerte muy larga, demasiado para una chica que le gustaba vivir de las cosas fugaces e intensas.

Y si bien su vida transcurría en estos cambios, Hikari se las arreglaba para que nada de eso interviniera en su fachada perfecta de jovencita respetable. Eso involucraba tener sus asistencias perfectas, sus calificaciones estables. Involucraba mucha energía de su parte, pero ella sabía que sería bien recompensada por Sasuke si lo hacía. Y podría decirse que funcionaba. Un poco. Al menos el tiempo suficiente que Hikari pedía para vivir su vida como lo quería antes de chocarse contra la pared, la realidad.

Hikari había decidido que, si tenía poco tiempo, era mejor ser rápida. Quería cumplir con muchas cosas, quería experimentar otras. Porque rebelarse contra el sistema Youkai no era suficiente, decidir sobre su cuerpo ajena a los deseos de su familia no era suficiente; Hikari tenía un vacío enorme en el pecho que no se saciaba sin importar cuántas veces se entregara a ellos.

 _No era suficiente_.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Uno**_

Hikari anotaba las fechas de exámen en su agenda con gesto desinteresado.

Le esperaba una semana caótica teniendo en cuenta las fechas, que ahora brillaban con tinta escarlata entre otros números dentro del cuadro del día sobre la hoja. No solo tenía exámenes; tenía la oportunidad de su vida.

Había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo y no era cualquier entrevista.

A pesar de las quejas de sus padres, Hikari se había vuelto buena en ignorar las peticiones más inofensivas de su familia para ser más correcta a sus costumbres. Durante dos años había generado algo dentro de ella que era ajeno a los demás; no escuchar a sus padres era una de esas cosas. Y fue por ese mismo secreto que guardaba que había optado por rechazar el puesto que la esperaba en la empresa farmacéutica de su familia para aspirar a algo más... _interesante_.

Su edad era un impedimento a la hora de conseguir trabajo, aún tenía diecisiete años y francamente ninguna necesidad de trabajar; su familia lo tenía todo, obtenía todo lo que quería de parte de su novio, de sus padres, de sus compañeros pero no era suficiente. Ella quería liberarse, quitarse de encima las etiquetas que habían puesto sobre sus hombros.

Esa entrevista era su oportunidad para no depender de nadie más que de sí misma, de probar que tan irresistible podía ser. Tuvo que ser paciente, tuvo que hacer todas las cosas que a Sasuke le gustaba que ella hiciera para conseguirlo pero no le importaba, porque lo había logrado.

Sasuke le había conseguido una entrevista para trabajar en su empresa como secretaria en la empresa Uchiha y eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

En parte por los nervios, en parte por la adrenalina de meterse en la boca del lobo para conseguir lo que buscaba. Sabía por sus charlas con el pelinegro que las cosas en ese lugar eran infernales si no se estaba preparado, eran abogados después de todo y uno de los mejores en Japón. Trabajar allí sería un desafío de todos los días, se tenía que ser aplicado, dócil, perfecto.

Lo bueno es que ella tenía una vaga experiencia en tales exigencias.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó la mirada de Sasuke, a pocas mesas de distancia. Estaba hablando con su amigo pero tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Hikari sabía porqué: estaba enojado.

No sabía si con ella, precisamente, pero ese día en particular apenas le había dirigido la palabra. La joven intuía que tenía algo que ver con ella de todos modos, ya que no quiso acompañarlo esa mañana al gimnasio detrás de la escuela para alguna de sus escapadas en las que ella siempre terminaba contra la pared y el Uchiha deliciosamente dentro de ella pero es que no estaba de humor para eso. Negarse a Sasuke tenía sus consecuencias; pero Hikari hacia tiempo que había dejado de importarle lo que él pensara de ella.

Tenía otros planes y no lo involucraban; Hikari también le guardaba secretos a él, también había aprendido a jugar ese juego.

Le mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo que duró, su rostro mostrando una inocencia nata, moviendo sus bonitas pestañas y sonriendo con esos labios tan tentadores que sabía que amaba. Sasuke no podía negarla demasiado tiempo, últimamente ella no lograba discernir quién de los dos era más esclavo de esas seducciones. El joven chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a ignorarla y mirar a su amigo, por lo que la joven suspiró antes de cerrar su agenda y esperar a que la última hora de escuela terminara.

Su celular vibró cerca de su pierna pero no lo tomó para leer, tenía una vaga idea de quién sería; nada más y nada menos que el bonito, sucio y pequeño secreto que ella le guardaba al Uchiha que se hacía llamar su novio. La razón por la que ese día no quería oler a Sasuke, su perfume o su cuerpo sobre el de ella; tenía una cita, sus planes, sus ambiciones.

Ladeó la cabeza para observar quien entraba al aula con gesto cansino. Había esperado al profesor Iruka con su clase de Álgebra, probablemente con nuevas fechas de exámen que ella tendría que añadir a su lista de letras rojas carmesí. Pero en su lugar, por el umbral apareció su sensei Yamato Tenzo; de complexión alta, anchos hombros en una camisa blanca que le quedaba demasiado bien, cabellos castaños un poco desordenados y una mirada amable en sus oscuros ojos.

Joder. Todos menos él.

Apenas chocaron miradas, la sonrisa cálida de Yamato la traspasó como un cuchillo; era la sonrisa amable, la que le daba a todos sus alumnos porque era un jodido profesor modelo. Generaba siempre un clima tranquilo en la clase y no era de extrañarse de que todos en la escuela lo adoraran.

Hikari odiaba esa sensación. La había odiado desde el primer momento en que lo vió.

Porque no importaba cuánto lo intentara, Yamato estaba fuera de su alcance. Sus tratos siempre eran estrictamente de profesor/alumno, nunca más nunca menos. Hikari deseaba que él la mirara de otra manera, no como a los demás, ella no era alguien más, ella era hermosa y con su belleza lo lograba todo…

Pero no con él. Yamato era la única persona que hacía que el vacío en su pecho fuera más soportable; pero no era nada más que una inocente niña para él.

-Buen día, niños- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa dejando su bolso sobre su escritorio- sé que esperaban a Iruka Sensei hoy pero me ha pedido que lo cubra esta hora. Y como imagino que todos aquí son los chicos cumplidores que prometieron, deben tener el trabajo de la semana pasada completo para entregarme ¿verdad?

Toda la sala irrumpió en quejas por la aparente traición del profesor de álgebra a lo que Yamato rió divertido mientras sacaba sus papeles. Hikari apenas escuchó, observando la soltura con la que ese hombre se movía por el lugar, como si fuera el jodido dueño de todo allí sin esfuerzo alguno. Nunca podía dejar de mirarlo del todo y resultaba irónico porque ella apenas le dirigía la palabra durante las clases ( _era la perfecta y tímida niña buena después de todo_ ). Y ella no era tonta, se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que estaba demasiado cercana a la obsesión por ese hombre y le atribuía eso al hecho de que era el único que no había sucumbido por sus encantos. Quizás era el desafió lo que la excitaba tanto...quizás fuera otra cosa.

Pretendió sacar sus papeles del trabajo a entregar y tomó su móvil para ver el mensaje, ahora necesitando algo para distraerse, quizás desquitarse:

" _Te pasaré a buscar a las ocho. Tenemos algo pendiente, cariño."_

Hikari sonrió divertida, consciente de la mirada de Sasuke nuevamente en ella y la risa de Yamato mientras pasaba por los bancos.

 _Secretos, secretos_.


End file.
